Pièges
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Le Docteur et Jo sont pris au piège ! Mais ce piège en cache un autre qui se referme sur une victime inattendue. Et le piégé devient à son tour le piégeur.
1. Chapitre Un

**Chapitre 1**

Jo court en haletant, sa main menue dans la grande main du Docteur.

« Docteur ! gémit-elle. Je ne vais pas… pas y arriver ! »

Derrière eux, le vrombissement d'une voiture se rapproche.

« Courage, Jo, courage ! répond le Docteur. Si vous arrivons… arrivons à cette butte, nous aurons… un répit. »

La route en lacets s'accroche aux flancs abrupts de la montagne. Le véhicule qui les poursuit n'est pas encore visible, mais il n'est pas loin.

Elle pousse un cri, lorsqu'elle le voit soudain surgir du plus proche virage. C'est une jeep de l'armée, marquée du sigle UNIT sur les portières. L'homme qui est au volant a un visage mince aux tempes qui commencent à se dégarnir, et une petite barbe grisonnante marquée de deux mouches blanches sur les côtés. Un sourire triomphal étire ses lèvres, lorsqu'il aperçoit les deux fuyards.

« La glissière, crie le Docteur. Passons derrière, nous serons un peu plus à l'abri ! »

Il soulève la jeune femme et la hisse de l'autre côté de la rambarde métallique.

« Cours ! » lui ordonne-t-il.

Sans oser regarder le précipice en dessous d'elle, Jo se déplace le plus vite possible vers la butte. Elle entend les cailloux qui dégringolent sous ses les pas, et sous ceux du Docteur qui la suit.

Le moteur rugit, de plus en plus près. Le mufle kaki de la jeep fonce vers eux.

« Il va essayer de nous faire tomber ! » hurle le Docteur.

Soudain, c'est le silence. Jo, abasourdie, voit passer au ralenti au dessus d'elle, les roues avant du véhicule, puis son châssis, enfin ses roues arrières. Elle suit le mouvement de la voiture : après une envolée qui la détache quelques secondes sur le bleu du ciel, la jeep bascule vers le ravin et percute la pente une première fois. Puis elle rebondit en tourbillonnant en une courbe élégante pour un second choc, suivit d'un troisième et enfin d'un quatrième qui l'amène au fond du précipice. Une brève explosion, et le feu dévore la carcasse, dont les pneus tournent encore.

Pendant ce temps, un petit objet noir qui s'était détaché de la voiture lorsqu'elle était encore en l'air, heurte le sol rocailleux au milieu du versant, et dégringole ensuite une centaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter.

Jo reprend son souffle, tremblante, ses doigts tétanisés accrochés au garde-fou de métal gris. Le Docteur saisit ses épaules en un geste rassurant.

« Tu vas bien, Jo ? demande-t-il.

– Oui… oui… balbutie-t-elle. Je pense que oui. »

Puis, après avoir avalé sa salive :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

– Je ne sais pas. Allons voir. »

Il enjambe la barrière et se dirige vers le milieu de la route. Elle le voit s'accroupir et lui faire signe de venir. Lorsqu'elle le rejoint, il lui montre un tas de pierres qui sont tombés de l'escarpement au dessus du chemin.

« Regarde », lui dit-il en désignant l'une d'entre elles.

Une des roches, assez grosse, a la forme d'un coin. Les traces d'une roue sont encore visible dessus.

« À la vitesse où il allait, ce cailloux lui a servi de tremplin. »

Mimant l'événement, le Docteur fait glisser sa main sur la surface en pente et la projette en avant vers le ravin en sifflant :

« Ffiiou ! »

**ooo**

Ils reviennent vers le rebord et regardent en bas. Le feu finit de brûler ce qui reste du véhicule. À mi-pente, la silhouette noire du Maître est toujours immobile, allongée sur le ventre. Sa jambe droite a pris un angle peu naturel. Ses deux bras entourent son crâne comme s'il avait essayé de le protéger.

« Un chemin muletier ! » s'exclame le Docteur en montrant à Jo un sentier qui débute à quelques centaines de mètres vers l'aval, et gagne le fond de la vallée en formant de longs zigzags.

Une des courbes passe à quelques pas seulement du gisant.

« Vous voulez que nous descendions ? questionne la jeune femme, surprise.

– Pour voir comment il va, oui. On ne peut pas le laisser là, de toute façon. Il appartient aux autorités de ce pays qui seront ravis de le récupérer pour le boucler solidement.

– Dans un bon cercueil très certainement, marmonne Jo. Je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait survivre à une telle chute.

– N'en sois pas si sûre. Les Seigneurs du Temps sont extrêmement résistants. Viens.

– J'arrive Docteur. J'appelle le Brigadier pour qu'il sache où nous sommes. »

Quelques instants plus tard, elle le retrouve en train de longer prudemment le chemin escarpé.

« Attention, Jo, lui murmure-t-il. C'est très étroit par endroits.

– Ils vont venir, répond-elle. Le Brigadier était content que nous l'ayons attrapé.

– Nous ne l'avons pas attrapé, Jo. Il s'est pris à son propre piège.

– Je sais, Docteur. Je ne suis pas entrée dans les détails », ajoute-t-elle en souriant.

La descente est si difficile, qu'ils parviennent au niveau du Maître seulement quand les camions de UNIT se garent tout en haut, sur la route.

« Je me demande comment on peut avancer sur ce raidillon, soupire Jo, même une mule. »

Le Docteur s'accroupit près de son vieil ennemi.

« Attention, Docteur ! s'écrie-t-elle. C'est peut-être une ruse.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Je le connais, je me méfie. »

Il commence par tâtonner à la recherche de la carotide.

« Il est vivant, annonce-t-il.

– Dommage, grogne sa compagne.

– Oh, Jo, murmure le Docteur d'un ton de reproche.

– Pardon, Docteur. Mais, cela aurait résolu pas mal de problèmes, non ? »

Se redressant et lui faisant face, le Docteur la regarde d'un air tristement sévère.

« Souhaiter sa mort te met dans le même camp que lui, Jo. »

La jeune femme rougit légèrement.

« Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle. Il a fait tellement de mal…

– Je sais, soupire le Seigneur du Temps. Cependant, cela ne nous donne le droit ni de le tuer, ni de désirer sa mort. Nous sommes d'une autre trempe, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle grimace et hoche la tête.

Le bourdonnement d'un hélicoptère attire leur attention. Il vient assez rapidement se mettre à leur aplomb. Une croix rouge sur fond blanc se détache sur le gris-vert de l'engin.

« Un véhicule sanitaire ? s'étonne le Docteur, criant pour se faire entendre dans le ronflement des pales.

– J'ai prévenu le Brigadier qu'il y aurait peut-être un blessé grave dans un lieu difficile d'accès », lui répond-elle sur le même ton.

Le visage du Docteur s'étire dans un grand sourire. Il prend le menton de Jo et lève sa tête vers lui.

« Voilà la mademoiselle Grant que je connais ! » s'exclame-t-il.

**ooo**

De l'ambulance volante, descendent deux hommes équipés de matériel médical. Ils atterrissent à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux, et dégringolent dans leur direction avec la facilité de personnes ayant l'habitude des situations hasardeuses.

« Chirurgien-major Linddell, se présente le premier en serrant la main du Docteur.

– Le Docteur.

– Un docteur ? Docteur qui ?

– Appelez-moi juste le Docteur.

– Jo Grant, membre de UNIT, intervient Jo en tendant le bras à son tour. Le Docteur est notre conseiller scientifique.

– Oh d'accord ! Enchanté mademoiselle Grant. »

Il montre l'autre homme :

« L'infirmier McMullin. Bien ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Sans attendre leur réponse, les deux militaires se penchent sur la silhouette noire toujours immobile.

Jo les regarde manipuler le corps inconscient avec une grande douceur et une grande habileté. Ils discutent entre eux et avec le Docteur. Ils déplient des objets que la jeune femme n'arrive pas à identifier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les voit en entourer le cou et le torse du Maître, ainsi que sa jambe.

Très vite, ils l'étendent sur le dos, tout le haut du corps bloqué dans un corset. Jo en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à son visage. Difficile de dire quoi que ce soit, sinon qu'il a la joue gauche éraflée et les yeux fermés. Une civière arrive à son tour de l'hélicoptère, et les deux hommes y attachent le blessé.

Au moment où elle commence à remonter vers l'engin volant, le communicateur de Jo grésille.

_« Ici le Brigadier. Mademoiselle Grant, me recevez-vous ? _

– Ici Jo. Je vois reçois très bien.

–_ Nous vous envoyons des grappins pour vous permettre de remonter plus facilement._

– Merci Brigadier, ce n'est pas de refus. Nous avons mis un temps fou pour arriver jusqu'ici. C'était assez acrobatique. »

Peu après, ils ont de retour sur la route.

« Eh bien, Docteur ! s'écrie le Brigadier en se frottant les mains avec satisfaction. Enfin, cette fois-ci nous le tenons !

– Du moins… pendant un certain temps, réplique le Docteur.

– Voyons ! Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il va réussir à s'évader dans l'état où il est !

– Pas tout de suite, Brigadier. Non, certainement pas tout de suite. Mais il va récupérer, et alors, il faudra l'avoir à l'œil.

– Bien entendu, répond le militaire. Même sa chambre d'hôpital sera un vrai bunker, croyez-moi. »


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Chapitre 2**

« Comment va-t-il ?

– Il est toujours inconscient. »

Comme chaque matin depuis une dizaine de jours, en arrivant dans le laboratoire du Docteur, Jo demande des nouvelles du Maître. Plus par habitude que par véritable intérêt. Elle-même n'est pas encore allée le voir dans la chambre d'hôpital "de haute sécurité" qui a été aménagée spécialement dans l'établissement sanitaire militaire de la région. Mais le Docteur y passe tous les jours.

« C'est curieux vois-tu, ajoute le Seigneur du Temps, sa guérison est extrêmement lente. Aucune de ses fractures n'a véritablement commencée à se ressouder. Même un être humain, à se stade-là, serait en bien meilleur état.

– Un être humain serait mort, Docteur !

– Bien sûr, Jo, répond-il en souriant. Mais notre capacité de récupération est bien supérieure à la vôtre. Même sans aide médicale appropriée – je veux dire : telle qu'il en aurait reçue sur Gallifrey – il devrait être guéri à soixante dix pour cent au moins.

– Le fait qu'il soit toujours inconscient, est-ce que cela joue ?

– Là, je ne comprends pas ! »

Le Docteur fait un instant les cents pas, en se grattant la nuque avec perplexité.

« Les appareils les plus sophistiqués de votre époque primitive ont scruté son crâne en long, en large et en travers et il n'y a rien ! Absolument rien qui justifie qu'il ne se réveille pas. À tel point que je me demande…

– Quoi donc, Docteur ? questionne Jo, comme celui-ci se tait et fronce les sourcils en se mordillant les lèvres.

– Si ce n'est pas volontaire de sa part. Un Seigneur du Temps est parfaitement capable de simuler la perte de connaissance… et même la mort – pour un temps réduit, bien entendu.

– Quel serait son but en faisant ça ?

– S'attirer ma pitié. Et ainsi me donner envie d'utiliser une des machines plus avancées que je possède dans le TARDIS pour en savoir plus.

– Il simulerait l'inconscience pour s'introduire dans le TARDIS ?

– Oui, Jo… »

À cet instant, le téléphone sonne. La jeune femme va décrocher.

« Le Docteur, dit brièvement une voix d'homme au bout du fil.

– Je vous le passe. »

Elle tend le combiné au Docteur et celui-ci murmure, en réponse à son interlocuteur :

« Hum, oui. D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Il raccroche et va prendre sa cape au porte manteau.

« Il vient de se réveiller. J'y vais, Jo.

– Je viens avec vous, Docteur ! »

**ooo**

Le Brigadier avait raison en parlant de bunker. La chambre où repose le Maître se trouve au sous-sol de l'établissement, derrière trois portes blindées, chacune gardée par un soldat. À chaque étape, il faut montrer patte blanche, c'est-à-dire sa carte de l'UNIT ou une accréditation spéciale.

Le garde qui est à la porte de la pièce la déverrouille pour eux. Jo constate alors que, à l'intérieur même de la chambre, sont postés deux autres soldats, leurs mitraillettes pointées vers le blessé.

« Il a vraiment pris toutes les précautions, murmure-t-elle au Docteur.

– Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? » répond celui-ci sur le même ton.

Le Maître est assis dans son lit qu'on a redressé, ses poings serrés, posés sur les draps. Il est branché à toutes sortes d'appareils qui mesurent ses signes vitaux – dont deux pour ses deux cœurs. Tout le haut de son corps et sa tête sont pris dans un plâtre. Sa jambe droite aussi.

Il tourne les yeux vers eux à leur arrivée.

« Docteur, dit-il d'une voix lente. Mademoiselle Grant. Quel honneur de vous recevoir dans mon modeste pied à terre ! »

Jo ressent un malaise indéfinissable. Il regarde vers eux, mais pas tout à fait dans la bonne direction. Elle se déplace silencieusement pour contourner le lit. Le Docteur lui emboîte le pas. Les yeux du Maître ne suivent pas leur mouvement.

« C'est coquet ici », répond-elle à sa plaisanterie.

Seulement alors, il tourne les yeux vers eux, mais à nouveau il ne les regarde pas vraiment. Il semble fixer un point légèrement à leur gauche. Elle s'approche du lit et passe rapidement la main devant son visage. Il ne réagit pas.

« Comment vas-tu, mon vieux ? demande le Docteur.

– Bien, parfaitement bien », répond-il.

Il a toujours ce débit très lent qui n'est pas sa façon habituelle de parler.

« Comme tu peux le voir, on a même pensé à me procurer de la compagnie. Assez peu bavarde cependant, j'en ai peur. »

Le Docteur regarde les courbes qui s'inscrivent sur les moniteurs. Puis il s'exclame d'un ton joyeux que dément son visage grave.

« C'est parfait ! Je suis content. Nous allons te laisser, maintenant. Plein de choses à faire, tu sais ce que c'est. Je repasserai demain.

– À demain, Docteur. Mademoiselle Grant, ce fut un plaisir. »

Ils se dirigent vers la porte et toquent à celle-ci. Cependant, au moment où ils vont la franchir, le Docteur fait signe à la sentinelle de la refermer, en les laissant rester à l'intérieur. Il met un doigt sur ses lèvres pour inciter Jo à ne pas faire de bruit.

Les croyant partis, le Maître se laisse aller sur son oreiller, ferme les yeux, et déplie les mains. Jo peut voir alors le tremblement qui les agite. Tremblement qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser en serrant les poings.

Le Docteur fait signe à un des soldats qui gardent le malade, et celui-ci appelle son camarade de la porte.

« Hé Dave, tu peux me laisser sortir une seconde ? »

Les deux visiteurs s'éclipsent discrètement. Ils ne commencent à échanger leurs impressions qu'une fois passé le dernier barrage du bunker.

« Il est aveugle, n'est-ce pas ? demande alors Jo.

– Oui, mais pas que ça. As-tu remarqué sa façon de s'exprimer ?

– Il parlait très lentement.

– Pour pouvoir prononcer chaque phonème correctement.

– Ses mains tremblaient, ajoute Jo. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça, Docteur ? Et pourquoi a-t-il tout fait pour nous cacher qu'il n'y voyait rien ?

– Par vanité. Pour ne pas se montrer faible et sans défense devant moi.

– Vous croyez toujours qu'il simule, Docteur ? »

Tout en conduisant son vieux roadster jaune vers les locaux de l'UNIT, le Seigneur du Temps réfléchit.

« Je ne sais pas, Jo. Tout est possible avec lui. Mais s'il ne simule pas, il a un sérieux problème. Qui se cache probablement au fin fond de son crâne. Indétectable avec vos engins…

– … primitifs ! Oui, je sais Docteur, complète Jo. Vous allez l'amener dans le TARDIS, alors ?

– Hum ! C'est risqué, très risqué. Voilà un vrai dilemme, Jo. Pour quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aurais pas hésité. Mais lui… il est capable de tout. Et extrêmement rusé.

– Pourquoi nous dissimuler ses faiblesses, si son but est d'attiser votre pitié ?

– Aucune idée. Pour rendre la chose plus authentique peut-être.

– Vous voulez dire qu'il fait semblant de faire semblant d'aller bien pour que vous soyez persuadé qu'il va mal ?

– Oui… ça a l'air particulièrement tordu, n'est-ce pas ? » grimace le Docteur.

**ooo**

« Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, nous allons redoubler de vigilance, grogne le Brigadier.

– Je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez faire de plus que deux sentinelles qui le menacent constamment de leurs armes, réplique le Docteur avec un léger ton de reproche.

– Je n'oublie pas qu'il peut être très "persuasif" avec les gens. Ces soldats ont été particulièrement mis en garde contre ses méthodes.

– Si vous songez à l'hypnose Brigadier, intervient Jo, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le faire en étant aveugle.

– À condition que cette cécité soit réelle, rappelle Lethbridge-Stewart.

– Il a été examiné par un ophtalmologue ? demande le Docteur.

– Pas encore. Nous avons un spécialiste très réputé dans la région, mais ce n'est pas un militaire. J'hésite à le mettre dans le coup.

– Qu'importe, mon vieux ! Il nous faut savoir ! Faites venir votre professeur tout de suite !

– D'accord, Docteur, d'accord ! grommelle le Brigadier. Je vais demander au médecin-chef de le contacter. »

Quelques jours plus tard, le spécialiste confirme que le Maître est complètement aveugle. Par contre, il n'arrive pas à en expliquer la raison. Physiquement, le système visuel du Seigneur du Temps est parfaitement fonctionnel. Rien dans ses yeux ou la partie du cerveau qui correspond à la vue ne semble avoir été touché.

C'est le même problème pour les tremblements irrépressibles de ses membres supérieurs ou ses difficultés d'élocution.

Le Docteur est de plus en plus ennuyé, car il sait que la seule solution pour voir de plus près ce qui se passe, serait de déplacer le Maître dans le TARDIS et de l'examiner avec les appareils plus sophistiqués qui s'y trouvent. Mais la décision ne lui appartient même plus. Le Brigadier refuse catégoriquement que le détenu, donc la capture leur a donné tant de fils à retordre, quitte le cocon sécurisé qui a été mis en place pour lui.

« Excusez-moi, Docteur, argumente-t-il. Mais un Maître diminué physiquement me convient mieux qu'un Maître en pleine possession de ses moyens. Je suis certain que, même ainsi, les risques qu'il s'évade ne sont pas nuls.

– Vous n'avez sans doute pas tout à fait tort sur ce dernier point », soupire le Docteur.


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Chapitre 3**

Jo paresse un peu chez elle, ce matin-là. C'est son jour de congé et elle en profite pour se détendre.

L'ambiance est assez électrique au bureau en ce moment, entre un Docteur mécontent qu'on lui interdise quelque chose – même s'il n'était pas persuadé lui-même de vouloir le faire – et le Brigadier qui s'entête à refuser le déplacement du Maître dans le TARDIS. Y échapper une journée ne pourra que lui faire du bien.

Avec son amie Suzy, elle a prévu une après-midi de shopping, suivie d'un goûter dans un des meilleurs salons de thé de la ville. Un plaisir rare, et attendu depuis longtemps.

Lorsque le téléphone sonne, elle grogne :

« Oh non ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas une urgence au boulot ! »

Lorsqu'elle raccroche, elle fait une moue de déception. Suzy vient d'appeler. Elle a attrapé un gros rhume la veille, et elle est dans son lit avec une forte fièvre.

« Veux-tu que je vienne te tenir compagnie ? avait proposé Jo.

– Oh non ! Tu sais, quand je suis dans cet état, je ne souhaite qu'une chose : dormir. Ça ne servirait à rien que tu t'ennuies à mes côtés.

– Repose-toi bien, alors. J'espère que tu vas aller mieux rapidement.

– Ce n'est que partie remise », l'avait assuré alors Suzy.

Jo s'assoit sur une chaise de son salon. Elle a tout une après-midi à meubler. Un instant, elle songe à aller quand même au bureau, mais la pensée de retrouver le visage boudeur du Docteur ne la séduit guère. Elle aura bien le temps de le contempler le lendemain pour plusieurs heures.

_« Et si j'allais voir le Maître ? »_ songe-t-elle.

Elle n'y est plus retournée depuis le jour où elle avait accompagné le Docteur. C'est un bien triste succédané à ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais c'est mieux que de rester chez elle à s'ennuyer.

Le car la dépose devant l'hôpital militaire, et elle doit montrer son passe UNIT des dizaines de fois. En arrivant dans le sous-sol où est gardé le Maître, elle a la surprise de constater que les portes blindées sont ouvertes, bien que toujours solidement gardées par les soldats. Le premier répond à sa question :

« Il n'y a pas de fenêtre là-dedans. Avec la chaleur, on y étouffe. C'est pour ça qu'on laisse ouvert. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle, nous sommes deux fois plus vigilants. »

Elle franchit les deux autres contrôles, puis arrive à la porte de la chambre. Lorsque la sentinelle ouvre la bouche, elle lui fait signe de se taire en lui montrant son badge. Elle est arrivée silencieusement, et elle a l'intention d'espionner le Maître quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne sache qu'elle est là.

Il est assis comme l'autre fois, toujours engoncé dans son corset. La table à roulette devant lui supporte un plateau, sur lequel on a posé plusieurs objets. Un verre vide, un stylo, une feuille de papier et une balle en caoutchouc. En tâtonnant pour repérer leur emplacement, il tente d'abord d'attraper le verre. Ses doigts glissent sur la surface lisse sans réussir à le saisir. Finalement, l'objet se renverse. Le Maître pousse un grognement de colère.

Il se concentre maintenant sur le stylo. Celui-ci danse entre ses doigts tremblants. Il n'arrive pas à réaliser la pince fine nécessaire pour manipuler quelque chose d'aussi mince. Il le laisse retomber et essaye de prendre la feuille. Il sourit en sentant qu'il la tient enfin, après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses. Le papier frissonne entre ses doigts et lui échappe.

En dernier lieu, il s'attaque à la boule. Cette fois, c'est plus facile. C'est gros, rond et sa surface est assez adhérente. Seulement, lorsqu'il veut la serrer dans sa paume, il n'a pas la force suffisante pour y arriver. Il repousse violemment le plateau, envoyant tout son contenu sur le sol. Puis il se laisse aller sur son oreiller, l'air las.

Pour la première de sa vie, Jo éprouve un peu de pitié pour lui. Certes, elle le sait capable du pire, et capable aussi de leur mentir en jouant un personnage en ce moment même. Le spécialiste leur a affirmé qu'il était bien aveugle, mais n'est-il pas possible qu'il le simule ?

_« Après tout,_ songe-t-elle, _le Docteur m'a dit que les Seigneurs du Temps pouvaient feindre la mort. Peut-être peuvent-ils faire de même pour la cécité, même physiquement. »_

Elle recule vers le bout du couloir et revient en accentuant le bruit de ses pas. Lorsqu'elle arrive à nouveau à la porte de la chambre, le Maître s'est redressé et il est déjà tourné vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Toute trace de lassitude a disparue de son visage.

« Bonjour Maître, s'exclame-t-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour que cela sonne naturellement.

– Mademoiselle Grant, lui répond-il. Le Docteur n'est pas avec vous, aujourd'hui ?

– C'est mon jour de congé, explique-t-elle.

– Et vous êtes venue me voir ? Je suis flatté. »

Jo décide d'être totalement sincère :

« À vrai dire ce n'était pas mon projet initial, mais celui-ci est tombé à l'eau. »

Elle s'approche, en ramassant le plateau et les divers objets qu'il contenait, au passage.

« Je crains d'avoir été incroyablement maladroit tout à l'heure, s'excuse-t-il. Désolé de vous donner ce travail. »

Elle dépose le tout sur la table mobile. Maintenant qu'elle est ici, elle se demande pourquoi elle est venue. Elle n'a rien à lui dire et probablement lui non plus.

« Vous allez mieux ? finit-elle par demander, faute d'un sujet de conversation plus passionnant.

– Je vais parfaitement bien », répond-il gaiement.

_« Menteur ! »_ pense-t-elle.

Elle le trouve amaigri, même par rapport à la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu. Après deux ou trois autres échanges verbaux aussi peu intéressants, elle prend congé et gagne presque involontairement la route d'UNIT.

« Tiens, s'exclame le Docteur lorsqu'il la voit entrer dans son laboratoire, je croyais que tu devais rencontrer une amie aujourd'hui.

– Elle est malade. À propos de malade, ajoute-t-elle aussitôt, vous êtes allé voir le Maître récemment ?

– J'y vais tous les jours, Jo, depuis le début. »

La jeune femme se sent prise en faute. À vrai dire, elle s'est sentie si soulagée de le savoir inoffensif, qu'elle ne s'est guère préoccupée de son état de santé jusqu'à présent.

« J'en viens, poursuit-elle. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a maigri ?

– Oui, en effet. Mais c'est de sa faute.

– Allons donc ! s'étonne-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

– Il refuse qu'on l'aide pour manger. Et comme il n'arrive quasiment pas à tenir une fourchette, ses repas se réduisent à peu de chose. »

Jo raconte au Docteur ce dont elle a été témoin.

« Ce sont les exercices que lui a donné le chirurgien orthopédiste pour qu'il récupère de l'aisance au niveau des mains.

– Ça n'a pas l'air très efficace, remarque Jo.

– Ça ne l'est pas. Je ne l'ai vu faire aucun progrès depuis qu'il a commencé. Le problème est ailleurs.

– Dans son crâne ? suggère la jeune femme.

– Certainement.

– Ou bien il continue à amuser la galerie pour obtenir d'entrer dans votre TARDIS ? continue-t-elle.

– Peut-être… admet le Docteur avec hésitation. Tout…

– … est possible avec lui, finit-elle en riant.

– Oui, Jo. »

Le Docteur sourit à son tour.

« C'est ce qui rend les relations avec lui si difficiles. Il est impossible de savoir quand il est sincère et quand il feint un sentiment pour obtenir quelque chose. »

Il pousse un soupir.

« C'est un problème épineux. Cela me tourmente, Jo. J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner, et en même temps, j'ai peur d'être sa dupe.

– Ce n'est pas tout à fait de votre faute, Docteur. Le Brigadier ne veut pas entendre parler de la solution "examen dans le TARDIS".

– Hum, grogne le Docteur. La troisième voie ne me plaît pas non plus.

– Quelle est-elle ?

– Démonter mon scanner et aller le remonter dans sa chambre.

– C'est une solution idéale ! s'écrie la jeune femme.

– Pas tant que ça, Jo, pas tant que ça. D'abord, cet engin est extrêmement compliqué à défaire et reconstituer correctement. Ensuite, c'est une technologie bien trop avancée pour les Terriens du XXème siècle. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils y mettent le nez. Et le dernier problème, c'est qu'il a besoin de l'énergie temporelle du TARDIS pour fonctionner. Ce qui voudrait dire amener celui-ci à proximité du Maître pour raccorder l'appareil avec une longueur de câble suffisante.

– Je vois, murmure Jo. Une logistique difficile à mettre en place.

– Très, confirme le Docteur. En ce moment je tarabuste le Brigadier pour qu'il me l'autorise. Comme tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas encore réussi. »

**ooo**

_Jo court après les pigeons sur la pelouse du parc. Les oiseaux s'envolent en un bouquet d'ailes qui l'enchante. Elle s'arrête près des grands arbres. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit de s'enfoncer sous leurs ramures. La tentation est forte d'outrepasser l'interdit. À cet instant, un écureuil dégringole d'un tronc, et en quelques bonds s'approche d'elle. Il sort une trompette de derrière son dos et commence à en jouer. C'est drôle ! C'est si amusant ce petit animal qui joue de cet instrument ! La bestiole se dirige vers elle et souffle dans le cuivre de plus en plus fort. Ses petits yeux noirs l'observent avec méchanceté et les sons qu'il tire de la trompette deviennent désagréables. Jo voudrait fuir, mais ses pieds sont pris dans le sol qui agrippe ses jambes. Elle ouvre la bouche pour crier…_

Elle s'éveille brusquement. Quelque chose vibre obstinément à son oreille. Le réveil ? Déjà ? Elle s'assoit dans son lit et tente de l'éteindre. Mais ce n'est pas son réveil, c'est le téléphone qui sonne. La jeune femme s'extirpe de ses draps, et se rend dans son salon où elle décroche, en baillant fortement.

_« Eh bien !_ s'exclame la voix du Brigadier au bout du fil. _Vous avez le sommeil lourd, mademoiselle Grant !_

– Quelle… quelle heure est-il ? balbutie-t-elle en retenant un nouveau bâillement.

– _Cinq heures. Préparez-vous rapidement, une voiture va venir vous prendre._

– Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquiert-elle en se frottant les yeux.

– _Je n'étais pas d'accord pour vous réveiller, mais le Docteur a insisté pour que vous soyez à ses côtés._

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répète-t-elle.

– _Le Maître s'est évadé._

– Mais… mais je l'ai vu hier, et il n'était pas en état de…

– _Il était tout à fait en "état de…" comme vous dites. Il nous a trompés une fois de plus. Tous ses malaises n'étaient que de la poudre aux yeux, c'est tout. Exactement comme je l'avais dit ! »_

Le Brigadier raccroche brutalement.

Jo est complètement réveillée, maintenant. Elle s'habille en hâte. Elle songe avec amertume qu'elle avait même éprouvé de la compassion pour le Seigneur du Temps renégat, la veille.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle entre dans le laboratoire du Docteur, où une conférence a déjà commencée. Le Brigadier, le capitaine Yates, le Docteur et quelqu'un qu'on lui présente comme le spécialiste de la sécurité de l'hôpital. Ils discutent ensemble de la manière dont le Maître s'y est pris pour s'échapper de ce lieu si bien gardé.

« Il a bénéficié d'une complicité interne, c'est évident, affirme l'homme, du nom de Traxler. Les soldats ont été drogués et le produit utilisé n'est pas en vente libre. Il n'est efficace qu'administré par une piqûre et a un effet à retardement. Plusieurs heures. Donc, impossible de savoir, parmi toutes les personnes qui sont passées ce jour-là, qui est responsable.

– Qu'en est-il des caméras de surveillance ? demande le Docteur.

– Il manque trente minutes dans les bandes entre deux heures quinze et deux heures quarante cinq du matin.

– On les a volées, précise Yates. Le gars chargé de la surveillance des caméras a été… distrait quelques minutes à ce moment-là.

– Distrait ? Que voulez-vous dire, distrait ? s'exclame le Docteur.

– Eh bien, une des infirmières est venue le voir, et l'a… occupé en quelque sorte, répond le capitaine en rougissant légèrement.

– Hum, je vois. »

Le Docteur n'insiste pas, mais le Brigadier souligne :

« Dans ce cas, il nous sera facile de la retrouver. Capitaine, faites-vous remettre les dossiers de toutes les infirmières et montrez les portraits à ce soldat… qui sera sévèrement puni, d'ailleurs.

– Bien entendu ! affirme Traxler.

– À propos de caméra de surveillance, interroge le Docteur. Combien de temps gardez-vous les bandes ?

– Nous les avons toutes gardées, répond le chef de la sécurité.

– Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je voudrais les voir. Si le Maître a réussi à s'assurer une complicité dans votre personnel, ça doit pouvoir se repérer dans ses échanges avec les gens qui ont eu affaire à lui.

– Mais il y en a pour plusieurs jours de visionnage, même en accéléré ! s'exclame l'homme. Je pensais mettre toute une équipe à ce travail…

– Inutile, l'interrompt le Docteur. Je m'en charge. »

Traxler se tourne vers le Brigadier, interrogatif. Celui-ci hoche la tête en souriant.

« Le Docteur a quelques talents cachés. Je suis certain qu'il trouvera ce qu'il faut bien plus rapidement que votre équipe.

– Si vous le dites, grommelle l'homme. Je vous fais porter ça dans la matinée. »


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**Chapitre 4**

« Rien ! Strictement rien ! »

Le Docteur éteint l'écran sur lequel il examinait les bandes vidéo. Jo s'installe à côté de lui et s'apprête à l'écouter. Elle sait qu'il a besoin d'un interlocuteur, non pas pour lui donner des solutions, mais pour lui permettre de réfléchir à voix haute.

« Il était filmé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et pas une seconde il n'a dévié de son personnage. Il est fort, Jo, il est très fort ! De plus, je n'ai pas décelé dans ses conversations la moindre tentative pour circonvenir quelqu'un. Enfin si, mais c'était tellement ridicule que la personne lui a rit au nez.

– Il a tenté de l'hypnotiser ? questionne Jo.

– Oui. Mais il ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux, comme… comme… un véritable aveugle.

– Peut-être parce qu'il est réellement aveugle ? » risque-t-elle.

Le Docteur hoche la tête.

« J'avoue qu'il m'a totalement bluffé cette fois-ci. Je ne vois pas comment il a fait.

– Le Brigadier m'a dit qu'on était en train de vérifier les dossiers de toutes les personnes qui ont eu affaire à lui.

– Oui, c'est une bonne chose. Il faut chercher, parmi ces gens, si certains n'auraient pas déjà eu contact avec lui par le passé.

– Le capitaine Yates y a pensé.

– Bien ! Ça va peut-être nous donner une piste, parce que pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien.

– Même le soldat chargé de la surveillance vidéo n'a pas reconnu la femme qui l'a… heu… distrait, le jour de l'évasion.

– Évidemment ! Le complice n'a pas utilisé une des infirmières de l'hôpital. Nous l'aurions retrouvé trop facilement. Il y a même de fortes chances pour que cette jeune femme soit une prostituée qui a été payée pour ce travail. »

Le Docteur donne un coup de poing coléreux sur la table. Puis il y appuie son coude et pose le menton sur sa main, en pleine réflexion. Au bout de quelques minutes, il grogne d'un ton légèrement agacé :

« Oui Jo, qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi t'agites-tu comme si on avait mis des fourmis sur ton siège ?

– Je pensais à un truc, Docteur. On sait qu'il a disparu. On sait que cela n'a pu être que l'œuvre d'une personne ayant un accès étendu dans cet hôpital militaire. Probablement quelqu'un de haut placé.

– J'y ai pensé aussi. Certainement plus un gradé qu'un troufion.

– Et s'il n'était pas responsable ?

– Que veux-tu dire, Jo ? Je ne te suis plus.

– Je veux dire : si ce n'était pas une évasion, mais un enlèvement.

– Mais qui voudrait enlever le Maître, et pourquoi ?

– Vous avez raison, soupire la jeune femme. C'était une idée stupide. »

Le Docteur tapote ses lèvres avec deux doigts, d'un air pensif.

« Pas tant que ça, Jo. Pas si stupide. Cela expliquerait bien des choses. En particulier pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver comment il s'y est pris, ajoute-t-il en montrant l'écran devant lui. Par contre, le motif reste totalement obscur. L'identité du mystérieux malade du sous-sol a été soigneusement gardée secrète. Personne ne savait qui il était, à part nos gars d'UNIT bien entendu.

– Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit quelqu'un de chez nous qui ait fait ça ! s'exclame Jo.

– Ce n'est sûrement pas le cas, la rassure le Docteur. Il faut chercher ailleurs. »

**ooo**

« Le professeur Ginsberg, murmure le Docteur en montrant un des dossiers ouverts devant lui. La seule personne ayant une vraie "faille", c'est lui.

– Oh allons, Docteur ! s'exclame le Brigadier. Le professeur a une réputation internationale. C'est peut-être le meilleur ophtalmologue de toute la Grande Bretagne.

– Il a des ambitions politiques, souligne le Seigneur du Temps. Être ambitieux est toujours une faiblesse et le Maître sait exploiter les faiblesses des gens pour les manipuler.

– Vous avez vu et revu les enregistrements de leurs conversations ?

– Oui, et je n'ai rien trouvé qui me laisse penser qu'il y ait une accointance entre eux. Jo a une théorie intéressante, au fait.

– Tiens, quelle est-elle ? » demande le Brigadier distraitement.

Il avait déjà la main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à partir.

« Que le Maître ne se serait pas évadé, mais aurait été enlevé.

– C'est ridicule ! grogne le Brigadier. Qui voudrait enlever le Maître, et pourquoi ?

– C'est ce que j'ai dit aussi. La réponse est peut-être là. »

Il montre le dossier du professeur Ginsberg.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Docteur ! Le professeur milite dans un de nos partis les plus éminents.

– D'après ce que je lis, il trouve les convictions de son propre parti un peu trop tièdes. Il ne cesse de parler de la nécessité de conduire le Royaume Uni avec une poigne de fer.

– Je trouve qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort, rétorque Lethbridge-Stewart. Nous vivons une époque de relâchement des mœurs assez inquiétantes. Tenez ! Je suis certain qu'il y a dix ou vingt ans, aucune femme aguicheuse n'aurait pu distraire un soldat de son devoir, comme cela a été le cas pour ce technicien qui surveillait les enregistrements !

– Hum ! grommelle le Docteur. Vous ne souhaitez pas faire surveiller cette personne, alors ?

– Certainement pas ! réplique le militaire. S'il s'en aperçoit, UNIT va se rendre ridicule. Nous sommes déjà assez mal vus par la troupe régulière et le gouvernement. »

**ooo**

Jo et le Docteur avancent prudemment le long des haies de ce quartier peu fréquenté de la petite ville où habite le professeur Ginsberg. Ils ont laissé Bessie assez loin, dans un fourré, car sa couleur jaune vif attire trop l'attention.

La jeune femme sent l'excitation de faire quelque chose d'interdit, couler dans ses veines. Elle a conscience que sa désobéissance à son chef peut lui valoir des sanctions. Mais il est infiniment plus palpitant de se retrouver là, que dans le bureau d'UNIT ou même chez elle, vu l'heure qu'il est.

« C'est ici, chuchote le Docteur en désignant une maison à l'aspect ordinaire, bien que cossue.

– Que faisons-nous maintenant, Docteur ?

– Pour l'instant ? Observer. »

Cachés dans le bois en face de la maison, qui est en fait assez isolée de ses voisines, les deux complices attendent silencieusement. Une fenêtre brille au rez-de-chaussée, mais les lourds rideaux ne permettent pas de voir ce qui s'y passe.

« En fait, il doit être en train de lire son journal tranquillement avant d'aller se coucher, en bon père de famille, souffle Jo. Je pense que nous perdons notre temps, Docteur.

– Tu n'entends pas quelque chose ? répond celui-ci.

– De la musique ? Bon, il lit son journal en écoutant de la musique. Type militaire, semble-t-il. Rien d'extraordinaire.

– Attention ! »

Ils se tapissent tous les deux encore plus dans leur buisson. La porte s'ouvre, et le professeur vient jusqu'à sa voiture, garée un peu plus bas. Il démarre et disparaît en direction du village.

« Allons-y ! C'est le moment de voir ça de plus près. »

Ils traversent la route rapidement et se glissent dans l'allée.

« Il a laissé son phono jouer, murmure le Docteur.

– Il a dû oublier de l'éteindre. Ou alors, c'est pour faire croire qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la maison. Regardez, il a laissé la pièce éclairée aussi.

– Tu ne remarques pas quelque chose d'étrange ? reprend le Docteur.

– Non… commence Jo. Oh si ! On dirait que la musique ne vient pas de l'intérieur, mais… d'ailleurs.

– Du garage, je dirais. Curieux de mettre de la musique dans son garage, non ?

– Les gens sont bizarres, conclue Jo en haussant les épaules.

– Allons voir tout de même. Nous passerons à la maison après.

– Et s'il revient ?

– Soyons prudents, faisons vite et tendons l'oreille. »

La serrure du vantail ne résiste pas longtemps au tournevis sonique du Docteur. Ils soulèvent le panneau métallique juste assez pour passer en dessous, et le referment derrière eux. Ils entendent le son beaucoup plus fort, maintenant. Il les amène devant une trappe carrée qui occupe un angle de la pièce. Elle est cadenassée, mais le tournevis entre en action une fois de plus.

Le rythme tonitruant d'une musique militaire éclate à leurs oreilles. Jo continue à penser que le but est de faire croire que la maison est habitée, même en l'absence du propriétaire.

Le sous-sol est en réalité le vide sanitaire de la maison. On l'utilise pour diverses choses, notamment entreposer des objets ayant servis à la fabriquer : parpaings ou fer à béton. S'y trouve aussi la cuve à mazout. Le son est si fort que Jo met les mains sur ses oreilles.

« Il doit être sourd, hurle-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? répond le Docteur sur le même ton.

– Rien ! »

Ils avancent vers la source du bruit qui est également celle d'une lumière qui passe entre les poteaux de soutènement.

Ce qu'ils découvrent les laisse bouche bée. L'endroit a été vaguement aménagé comme une chambre d'hôpital. En tout cas, s'y trouve un vieux lit médicalisé. Une petite table supporte le phonographe qui vomit ses torrents de notes agressives. Sur le lit, le Maître est ligoté par des sangles en tissus. Il y en a même une qui passe autour de son cou. Tout ce qui servait à la guérison de ses fractures – corset, gouttière pour sa jambe – a disparu. Il lui reste juste une perfusion suspendue à un crochet de fer au plafond. Une lampe halogène éclaire la scène.

Jo va pour éteindre l'électrophone, mais le Docteur l'en empêche.

« Si le professeur revient, crie-t-il, la première chose dont il va s'apercevoir, c'est qu'il n'y a plus de musique. »

Il s'approche rapidement du blessé. Celui-ci s'agite, mais ses liens, et sans doute aussi la douleur, limite ses mouvements.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon vieux, lui dit-il. Nous allons te sortir de là. »

Il tire un couteau de sa poche, dans l'intention de couper les courroies, mais Jo lui attrape le bras.

« Docteur, crie-t-elle. J'ai entendu quelque chose. »

Ils se réfugient immédiatement dans le coin le plus sombre du sous-sol, près de la cuve à mazout. Juste à temps pour voir le professeur Ginsberg passer devant eux d'un pas pressé. De là où ils sont, avec la force du son, ils ne distinguent pas la conversation qui se tient entre le Maître et le professeur. Mais peu après, leur parviennent des gémissements.

Jo met une main sur sa bouche. Le Docteur lui agrippe l'épaule, sachant que l'impulsive jeune femme serait capable de se précipiter dans la gueule du loup. Ginsberg repart, l'air furieux. La trappe claque lourdement derrière lui.

« Docteur, nous sommes enfermés ! s'exclame Jo.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, nous arriverons à sortir. Occupons-nous plutôt du Maître. »

Cette fois-ci, il le détache, tranchant les liens avec une sorte de rage. Puis il défait la perfusion. Il est obligé de réutiliser le sparadrap qui la tenait pour fermer la petite plaie qu'a formée l'aiguille. Il n'y en a pas d'autre de disponible.

« Reste avec lui une minute, Jo, demande-t-il. Je vais aller ouvrir cette dalle. »

Toujours dans le bruit assourdissant, elle s'avance vers le lit. Elle regarde ce qui est écrit sur la bouteille qui alimentait le goutte-à-goutte. Ce n'est que de l'eau glucosé. Le professeur maintenait tout juste son prisonnier en vie. Pas d'anti douleur, pas d'autres soins. Le pyjama de l'hôpital est déchiré le long de sa jambe cassé et la veste a été laissée ouverte. Jo la referme avec précaution, en saisissant le tissu du bout des doigts. Sur le torse blême, elle aperçoit des marques. Il est difficile cependant de dire si elles datent de l'accident ou si elles sont plus récentes.

Le blessé a les yeux ouverts. Il semble conscient. Ses lèvres remuent, mais elle n'entend rien, dans le vacarme. Elle se contente de lui crier près de l'oreille :

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dites, mais le Docteur va prendre soin de vous. »

Elle n'arrive toujours pas à concevoir ce que cet homme respectable, ce médecin réputé, peut bien vouloir au Maître. Pourquoi l'a-t-il enlevé, séquestré, probablement torturé, d'après ce qu'elle a entendu ?

Enfin, le Docteur revient. Il lui tend son tournevis sonique.

« Vite Jo ! la presse-t-il. Passe devant. Je l'ai réglé pour débloquer la serrure de la porte du garage. Je vais avoir les mains occupées. »

Elle devine les mots plus qu'elle ne les entend. Le Docteur glisse ses bras sous le malade et le soulève, puis il se dirige vers la sortie. Elle le suit en hâte, le dépasse avant d'arriver aux marches ascendantes, et grimpe l'escalier devant lui.

Elle est seule cette fois-ci pour tirer sur le lourd vantail. Elle jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Tout est silencieux et la maison est sombre. L'homme a dû aller se coucher. Le Docteur passe à son tour, puis il lui chuchote :

« Referme et dépêchons-nous.

– Vous n'allez pas le porter jusqu'à votre voiture tout de même ! s'insurge-t-elle à voix basse.

– Ais-je un autre choix ? rétorque-t-il. Il n'est pas bien lourd, de toute façon. Allez ! »


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Chapitre 5**

Jo court en haletant, sa main menue accrochée à une des poches de la veste du Docteur.

Derrière eux, le vrombissement d'une voiture se rapproche.

« Courage, Jo, courage ! » l'apostrophe le Docteur.

La route sombre passe entre quelques rares maisons d'un côté, et la forêt de l'autre. Le véhicule qui les poursuit n'est pas encore visible, mais il n'est pas loin.

Elle pousse un cri, lorsqu'elle le voit soudain surgir du plus proche virage. Comment le professeur avait-il soupçonné quelque chose, impossible de le dire. Mais ils n'avaient pas marché plus d'un kilomètre, qu'ils avaient entendu le bruit d'un moteur dans le lointain. Le Docteur avait immédiatement reconnu le son.

« C'est Ginsberg ! » avait-il dit.

Ils avaient alors accéléré l'allure.

Les phares trouent la nuit et vont les débusquer dans quelques secondes. Le Docteur se jette dans le fossé, Jo à sa suite. Ils s'immobilisent, et le Seigneur du Temps couvre de sa grande main la bouche du Maître qui gémit.

« Chut, mon vieux, chut, murmure-t-il. Pas un bruit. »

Le véhicule passe juste au dessus d'eux, en ronflant de tous ses chevaux vapeur. Dès qu'il s'est éloigné, il marmonne :

« Il sait que nous sommes à pieds. Ne nous voyant pas, il va vite comprendre qu'il nous a dépassés, et il va revenir. Nous ne pouvons plus marcher sur la route. La seule issue est par là, ajoute-t-il en désignant le bois sombre derrière eux.

– Mais Bessie est dans l'autre direction ! lui fait remarquer Jo.

– Certes, répond-il. Seulement le professeur est entre elle et nous. Il faut nous éloigner le plus vite possible. Viens ! »

Leur progression dans la forêt est lente. En l'absence de chemin, ils doivent forcer leur passage au milieu des arbustes, parfois contourner les halliers trop touffus. Rapidement, Jo a l'impression qu'ils sont perdus. Cependant, le Docteur avance toujours. Il a l'air de savoir où il va.

Bien qu'on soit en été, une fraîcheur humide descend des arbres et elle frissonne dans sa légère chemise et sa jupe courte. Finalement, le Seigneur du Temps s'arrête. Lui-même, ne change jamais de façon de s'habiller, qu'il neige ou que le temps soit à la canicule. Il porte même sa cape de soie doublée de rouge. Il l'enlève d'ailleurs, et en enveloppe le blessé qui grelotte aussi dans le fin pyjama de l'hôpital. Puis il tend sa veste à Jo, qui le remercie avec reconnaissance.

Ils reprennent leur cheminement à travers les fourrés. Après ce qui semble à Jo une déambulation interminable, ils arrivent à une autre route. Le ciel commence à s'éclaircir. Cela leur permet de mieux voir où ils vont.

« Mais nous sommes plus visibles également, Jo. Nous devons redoubler de prudence.

– Oh, certainement le professeur a dû abandonner ses recherches ! argumente-t-elle.

– Ça m'étonnerait ! Il a bien trop à perdre, répond le Docteur. Sa réputation, sa liberté aussi.

– Là ! ajoute la jeune femme. Plus bas sur la route, une station service. Nous y trouverons sûrement un téléphone.

– Vas-y, Jo. Je t'attends ici. Il vaut mieux que je ne me montre pas au grand jour, avec mon fardeau.

– D'accord, Docteur. J'y vais. »

Elle traverse la route, après avoir soigneusement regardé si une voiture, surtout celle du professeur, n'arrivait pas. Puis elle se dirige vers le bâtiment de toute la vitesse dont sont encore capable ses jambes, épuisées par une nuit de marche dans des conditions difficiles.

Fort heureusement à cette heure matinale, la station est déjà ouverte. Dans la cahute où se trouve la caisse, le gérant la regarde entrer avec indifférence.

« Bonjour, monsieur. Puis-je téléphoner, s'il vous plaît ? s'enquiert-elle.

– C'est un penny, déclare-t-il sans répondre à son salut.

– Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. Mais la personne que je vais appeler vous dédommagera. »

L'homme mâchonne sa cigarette en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

« Vous avez eu des ennuis, ma petite dame ?

– Je suis… tombée en panne à quelques kilomètres.

– Vous êtes seule ? »

Jo se demande s'il vaut mieux signaler la présence de ses compagnons, ou au contraire la taire. Dans le premier cas, elle se sentirait plus en sécurité, face à cet homme dont le regard ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Mais qui sait si le professeur n'est pas déjà passé ici, et s'il n'a pas demandé à ce type de lui signaler trois personnes en cavale ? Après tout, c'est quelqu'un de connu dans le coin, et il peut très bien les avoir dénoncé comme des cambrioleurs.

« Oui, répond-elle finalement. Je dois appeler mon chef, le… capitaine Yates », ajoute-t-elle, espérant l'impressionner.

Lorgnant d'un air dubitatif la veste d'homme qui lui couvre les épaules, il lui désigne alors un appareil posé sur la petite caisse. Elle aurait préféré quelque chose de plus discret, mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire la fine bouche.

« Allô ? Puis-je parler au capitaine Yates, s'il vous plaît. Oui, c'est urgent ! … Mike ? Jo à l'appareil. Oui, bonjour à vous aussi. Dites-moi, j'ai des problèmes. Pouvez-vous venir me chercher à… où sommes-nous ici ? s'enquiert-elle auprès du gérant.

– La route E. Heath à Hampstead.

– À une station service sur la route d'E. Heath à Hampstead. Oui, merci Mike. Oui, je vous expliquerai. »

Elle raccroche, se sentant toujours scrutée par l'homme. Mal à l'aise, elle bafouille.

« Je… je vais l'attendre ici, si vous permettez. »

Elle préférerait rejoindre le Docteur, mais son histoire de femme seule ne tiendrait plus. Les minutes s'étirent sans fin. Jo devient nerveuse. La fatigue lui tombe dessus, et l'homme ne lui propose même pas un siège. Elle finit par sortir dans les premiers rayons du soleil, et s'appuie le dos au mur de planches de la cahute.

Au bruit d'un moteur, elle prend espoir, mais pâlit lorsqu'elle reconnaît la voiture du professeur. Il ralentit et vient s'arrêter à la pompe. Paniquée, Jo se demande s'il va la reconnaître. Tandis que le tenancier de la station sort pour aller servir son client, elle se déplace discrètement vers l'arrière de la cabane. Le cœur battant, elle assiste au remplissage du réservoir, puis à la brève discussion qui suit. Le véhicule redémarre. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« Hé, m'dame ? Vous êtes où ? » la hèle le gérant.

Elle revient vers lui et s'excuse en rougissant.

« J'étais allée… vous savez. »

Il hausse les épaules et rentre derrière son comptoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeep marquée UNIT s'arrête à son tour. Jo court vers le capitaine qui en descend.

« Oh Mike ! s'exclame-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Partons vite d'ici ! Pouvez-vous régler à cet homme le coup de fil que j'ai passé et allons-nous-en, s'il vous plaît ! »

Dès qu'ils ont démarrés, elle lui signale :

« Arrêtez-vous un peu plus loin, nous avons deux autres passagers à embarquer.

– Qui donc ? s'étonne Mike Yates.

– Le Docteur et le Maître.

– Le Maître ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Le Brigadier va demander une médaille de l'ordre royal de Victoria pour vous deux », plaisante-t-il.

**ooo**

« Taisez-vous, Brigadier ! »

Jo ouvre la bouche, abasourdie. Le Docteur ne se montre pas toujours très poli, et il est parfois assez caustique, mais jamais de façon grossière. Cette apostrophe brutale n'est pas dans ses manières.

Il répond à Lethbridge-Stewart qui insistait pour qu'on ramène le Maître dans sa chambre sécurisée de l'hôpital militaire.

« Si vous permettez, ajoute-t-il légèrement radouci, mais tout aussi ferme, je vais le soigner dans un lieu où il sera nettement plus en sécurité que dans votre gruyère. »

Portant toujours le Maître, il indique à sa compagne :

« La clé du TARDIS, Jo. Dans la poche droite de ma veste.

– C'est lui, le problème de sécurité, grogne le Brigadier.

– J'en suis conscient aussi, mon vieux, rétorque le Docteur. Et bien plus que vous, croyez-moi ! »

La porte du vaisseau spatio-temporel claque au nez du Brigadier.

« D'accord, dit-il au battant de bois bleu. Mais dès qu'il va mieux, direction la prison. »

**ooo**

Jo suit le Docteur dans les entrailles de la machine. Elle n'est jamais allée aussi loin. La plupart du temps, elle ne dépasse pas la grande salle de commandes ou la cuisine. Les couloirs ornés de ronds en creux lui semblent tous pareils. Ils débouchent enfin dans une pièce que Jo aurait difficilement prise pour une infirmerie, si un lit haut entouré d'un rideau n'en occupait pas le centre. Les appareils qui s'y trouvent, ne lui rappellent en rien les instruments médicaux qu'elle a l'habitude de voir.

Le Docteur dépose son patient sur le lit. Le Maître se laisse faire en gémissant faiblement. Il a les yeux fermés, mais Jo est certaine qu'il est conscient. Le Docteur lui ôte la cape et demande à Jo :

« Dans le troisième tiroir, près de la porte, donne-moi une paire de ciseaux, s'il te plaît. »

Jo regarde autour d'elle et elle ne voit de tiroirs nulle part. Puis elle aperçoit, à côté de l'entrée, de minces lignes qui coupent le mur. Dès qu'elle en approche la main, ils s'ouvrent et elle prend dans le troisième, ce qui lui paraît ressembler le plus à une paire de ciseaux.

Le Docteur découpe les vêtements du Maître et l'en débarrasse rapidement. Ensuite, il sort d'un renfoncement qui s'ouvre en face du lit, une large feuille souple d'un blanc satiné et la pose sur le blessé. Il la froisse de façon à ce qu'elle en épouse toutes les courbes. Du même lieu, il tire un petit appareil qu'il manipule, et Jo voit la feuille s'illuminer.

Sur la surface claire, le squelette du Maître apparaît en sombre. Après quelques réglages, le Docteur se penche sur l'image et l'étudie attentivement.

« Moui, marmonne-t-il. Un certain nombre de ses fractures se sont reformées. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, vu ce que lui a fait subir le professeur, plus notre cavalcade de cette nuit. »

Il enlève la feuille qui reprend sa forme plane et la range. Puis il s'affaire devant une paillasse, maniant divers flacons de liquides, et finissant par verser sa préparation dans ce qui paraît être un stylo plume à Jo.

« Docteur… râle doucement le Maître.

– Ça va aller, mon vieux, lui dépond le Docteur, avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu utiliser pour parler à son vieil ennemi. Je vais t'endormir et je vais m'occuper de toi.

– Non… pas… endormir.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es complètement en sécurité ici. Il n'y a que Jo et moi. »

Le Maître ouvre les yeux. Son regard ne les suit pas, mais fixe un vague point dans leur direction.

« Pas… endormir », répète-t-il difficilement.

Le Docteur hausse les épaules et injecte son produit dans le bras du Maître. Le corps de celui-ci s'affaisse et ses yeux se ferment.

« Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que vous l'endormiez ? demande Jo.

– Il est terrifié à l'idée de perdre le contrôle. Comment peut-on être plus à la merci d'autrui qu'une fois anesthésié ?

– Il n'a pas confiance en vous ?

– Il n'a confiance en personne, sauf en lui-même. »

La jeune femme voit le Docteur commencer par redresser la jambe que leurs tribulations nocturnes avaient tordue à nouveau, puis étaler dessus une pâte épaisse sentant fortement le camphre. Une fois sèche, elle forme un film souple et moelleux, ressemblant beaucoup à du tissu. Il la découpe de façon à régulariser les bords en haut de la cuisse et au niveau des doigts de pied.

Enfin, il utilise une bande transparente qu'il enroule plusieurs fois pour former une coque, qui se rigidifie sous l'action d'un appareil ressemblant à un sèche-cheveux.

« Voilà pour sa jambe, annonce-t-il, satisfait de son travail. Je vais faire la même chose pour immobiliser les fractures qu'il a aux côtes et aux vertèbres, mais avant ça, je dois aller voir ce qui se cache là-dedans. »

Il tapote le front du Maître.

« Il va falloir que tu m'aides, Jo. La mise en place de l'appareil est assez délicate.

– Que dois-je faire ?

– Lui soulever le crâne, pendant que je glisse le bord de la boule en dessous. »

Tout en parlant, il dégage de son logement une sphère transparente semblable à un bocal à poisson. Y est fixé un câble fin, dont l'aspect torsadé rappelle celui d'un cordon ombilical. L'autre extrémité entre directement dans le mur.

Jo frissonne involontairement.

« Je vais devoir… le toucher ? murmure-t-elle.

– Eh bien oui, répond le Docteur, surpris. Où est le problème ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais touché.

– Sa peau n'est pas froide, ni gluante, tu sais, rit-il.

– Ce n'est pas ça. C'est que… je n'en ai pas envie. Et puis… je crains aussi de déplacer quelque chose.

– Je comprends ta répugnance, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Même s'il était conscient, il ne pourrait pas placer lui-même son crâne au bon endroit. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te montrer comment faire pour éviter les dégâts. »

Prenant les mains de Jo dans les siennes, le Docteur les place de chaque côté de la nuque du Maître. Il soulève légèrement celle-ci et lui ordonne :

« Mets-les en dessous maintenant. Forme un arrondi avec tes paumes. Imagine que tu soutiens celle d'un bébé, si ça t'es plus facile. »

Jo hoche la tête. Elle est étonnée de n'éprouver aucun dégoût à sentir la peau et les cheveux du Maître entre ses doigts. Son crâne lui paraît curieusement lourd. Le Docteur glisse rapidement le bord inférieur de l'appareil sous ses mains, puis il lui dit :

« Voilà, tu peux déposer. Vas-y tout doucement surtout. »


	6. Chapitre Six

**Chapitre 6**

Un écran rond s'est allumé dans le mur juste au dessus de l'endroit où le câble-cordon-ombilical s'enfonce dans la paroi claire du TARDIS. La tête du Maître, au milieu de la boule transparente, est bloquée par un arc de verre mince qui passe sous son menton et le long de sa mâchoire, et la maintient fermement.

Le Docteur scrute le panneau de visualisation. Pour Jo, cela ne veut rien dire. Des formes mouvantes extrêmement compliquées, et qui changent tout le temps. Elle sent la fatigue la gagner à nouveau. Elle commence par s'asseoir à côté du lit. Elle sent qu'elle sombre dans le sommeil quelques secondes. Finalement, elle rapproche son siège et cherche un emplacement confortable.

_« C'est un sac d'os !_ songe-t-elle. _Quand il se réveillera, et s'il n'arrive toujours pas à manger seul, je l'obligerais à accepter mon aide, content ou pas content. »_

Enfin, entre la pointe de la hanche et le départ des côtes, elle arrive à caler son crâne dans un creux plus douillet. Malgré l'inconfort de la position, elle s'endort, bercée par le palpitement rapide d'un double battement de cœur.

**ooo**

« Jo ! Jo ! »

La voix du Docteur la tire du sommeil. Elle redresse doucement la tête.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais épuisée. J'aurais dû te proposer d'aller te coucher. Il y a plein de chambres dans le TARDIS.

– Ce n'est pas grave, Docteur. Alors ?

– J'ai trouvé ! exulte-t-il. J'ai mis du temps, mais j'ai trouvé. Viens voir. »

L'image sur le mur ne paraît pas différente à Jo que ce qu'elle y a vu tout à l'heure. Le Docteur lui en montre une petite partie. Cela ressemble à une grosse noix ou un petit cerveau humain.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-elle.

– Vois-tu Jo, le cerveau d'un Seigneur du Temps est tellement complexe que c'est un organisme à lui tout seul. Et un organisme a besoin d'un cerveau pour le diriger. Ce que tu vois là est en quelque sorte le cerveau du cerveau d'un Seigneur du Temps. Regarde ! »

Il zoome et l'image bascule. On voit maintenant la forme ovoïde au centre des circonvolutions compliquées du reste de la matière cérébrale. Il zoome encore. Le mini cerveau est une copie conforme du grand, plus complexe encore.

« Regarde ! » répète-t-il.

Jo voit une tache noire. Une fine aiguille très aiguë d'un côté et à peine plus large de l'autre. Elle se situe au milieu de ce que le Docteur appelle "le cerveau du cerveau".

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-elle.

– Du silex, Jo. Une pointe de silex.

– Mais comment est-elle arrivée là ?

– J'en suis réduit aux hypothèses, mais celle que j'ai échafaudée est certainement la bonne, car elle correspond aux signes cliniques. »

Il fait bouger l'image à nouveau. L'épine de roche se réduit à un petit point.

« Comme tu peux le voir, pontifie le Docteur, ce corps étranger n'est pas au milieu, mais vers la gauche de… »

Là, le Seigneur du Temps place un mot incompréhensible pour la Terrienne, probablement le nom gallifreyen de cet organe particulier à leur race.

« Ce qui signifie qu'il est entré du côté gauche de la tête et, d'après l'orientation, par le devant de celle-ci. Cette aiguille n'a pu passer que par un trou du crâne. Elle n'est pas assez solide pour avoir percé celui-ci. Quel est l'endroit qui correspond à cette description ?

– Je ne vois pas, déclare Jo qui est trop fatiguée pour réfléchir.

– Par l'orbite, voyons !

– Vous voulez dire qu'elle serait rentrée par son œil ?

– Tout à fait.

– Mais ça aurait dû le lui crever !

– Pas du tout, Jo. Au moment où c'est arrivé, il avait encore tout sa capacité de récupération de Seigneur du Temps. Avec quelque chose d'aussi fin, la cornée s'est réparée quasi instantanément. Mais il en reste une trace infime que j'ai retrouvée. Ensuite, l'épine s'est enfoncée dans le cerveau, probablement pas très profondément dans un premier temps. Mais regarde… »

Il modifie à nouveau l'inclination de l'image et la grossit. Le morceau de silex remplit tout l'écran.

« Tu vois ces indentations ?

– On dirait un petit harpon.

– Exactement, Jo ! Tu as mis pile le doigt dessus ! La forme de cet éclat est particulière. Si bien qu'au lieu de rester où il était, ou d'être rejeté vers l'extérieur par le système immunitaire, il s'est enfoncé toujours plus profondément dans la matière cérébrale. Jusqu'à atteindre un point où il n'a plus pu avancer. Là… »

Il montre une masse plus sombre vers la pointe de l'objet.

« Il a buté contre l'os.

– C'est donc ça qui provoque tous ces désordres ? La cécité, les difficultés à parler, les mains qui tremblent ?

– Oui. N'oublie pas que c'est ce qui pilote le cerveau. Aussi fine que soit cette épine, elle est énorme par rapport à la taille de l'organe.

– Qu'allez-vous faire, Docteur ?

– La détruire par ultrasons. Ou plutôt la réduire en poussière inoffensive qui elle, sera rejetée facilement. Seulement…

– Seulement ?

– Il y a un risque. Assez important, même. Je peux ne pas réussir. Ou les dégâts occasionnés sont d'ores et déjà trop importants pour être réversibles. Enfin… »

Le Docteur se mordille les lèvres.

« Il est possible que je le tue, Jo. »

La jeune femme regarde la forme étendue sur le lit. Le Docteur a couvert sa nudité d'un drap et on ne voit plus que son visage très pâle et amaigri. Elle se demande comment il peut être une telle menace pour la Terre et l'univers tout entier. Il a l'air si inoffensif ! Mais elle l'a déjà vu à l'œuvre, et elle-même a aussi subi ses mauvaises actions. Dans un sens, s'il meurt là, sans s'en rendre compte, ce sera un soulagement pour tout le monde.

Elle comprend tout à coup pourquoi il avait si peur que le Docteur l'endorme. Celui-ci va décider de son sort sans lui demander son avis. Elle ressent un petit pincement au cœur. Elle n'aimerait pas non plus qu'on dispose d'elle ainsi.

« Vous allez le tenter, alors ? demande-t-elle.

– Qu'en penses-tu ?

– J'en pense que j'aimerais qu'on me laisse le choix.

– Ce qui veut dire : le réveiller… pour le rendormir ensuite.

– Non alors, soupire-t-elle. Allez-y. Faites-le. »

Le Docteur relie son tournevis sonique à l'appareil qui entoure la tête du Maître, et Jo s'assoit à nouveau à son chevet. Alors que, quelques instants auparavant, elle répugnait à le toucher, elle prend sa main, comme on le ferait d'un enfant qu'on voudrait rassurer. Elle comprend qu'elle essaye de se rassurer elle-même.

Elle est étonnée de voir des gouttes de transpiration sur le front du Docteur, tandis qu'il met en marche son tournevis. Elle l'a rarement vu aussi inquiet.

« Tu vois, lui dit-il à mi-voix. J'ai fait ce raccord pour augmenter la précision et la puissance de mon tournevis. »

L'instrument bourdonne doucement. Peu à peu le vrombissement s'intensifie. Jo voit sur l'image, la pointe de pierre vibrer. Elle saisit maintenant pourquoi le Docteur craint de tuer le Maître : si le bout de silex résiste à la cassure trop longtemps, son mouvement oscillatoire peut détruire cette partie si délicate du cerveau du Seigneur du Temps.

Soudain, le morceau de roche éclate en trois parties. Chacune d'entre elles se sépare ensuite en deux moitiés. Puis cela va tellement vite qu'il devient rapidement impossible de les compter. Jo entend le Docteur murmurer avec soulagement :

« Je crois que c'est bon. »

À la place de l'aiguille il n'y a plus qu'un amas flou de particules minuscules. Le ronflement du tournevis s'arrête.

« Parfait ! s'exclame le Docteur. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous occuper de ses autres fractures, avant de le réveiller. »

Jo peut voir la détente qui apparaît sur son visage.

« Au moins, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil, je ne l'ai pas tué. Le reste ne dépend plus de moi. »

Cette fois-ci, elle sait exactement où placer ses mains et comment s'y prendre pour soulever la tête du Maître pendant que le Docteur enlève le globe transparent.

**ooo**

« J'ai terriblement mal à la tête, geint-il quand son congénère lui demande comment il se sent, après son réveil.

– C'est normal, mon vieux », répond celui-ci.

Il lui explique la raison de ses problèmes et comment il s'en est occupé, en passant sous silence le fait que le soin aurait pu être mortel.

« Si tout se déroule comme prévu, tu devrais aller mieux rapidement. Plus rien ne bloque ta capacité de guérison, maintenant. »

Jo attend un mot de remerciement de la part du Maître, mais rien ne vient. Elle s'aperçoit alors qu'il s'est endormi… ou qu'il fait semblant.

« Il ne va pas vous dire merci pour lui avoir sauvé la vie ? demande-t-elle.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance, Jo. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça.

– Je sais, mais tout de même… Tous les Seigneur du Temps sont ainsi ?

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Vous aussi ne vous montrez pas toujours très reconnaissant, si je me souviens bien. »

Puis, après s'être étirée et avoir bâillée, elle marmonne :

« Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, on perd la notion du temps ici. Mais je vais rentrer chez moi pour manger, me doucher et, surtout, dormir vingt-quatre heures. Vous êtes sûr de ne plus avoir besoin de moi ?

– Tout à fait sûr. Vas te reposer, Jo.

– Merci, Docteur. Vous devriez vous reposez également. »

Après avoir regagné la salle de commande beaucoup plus facilement qu'elle ne l'avait craint, Jo ouvre la porte du TARDIS… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le canon de trois mitraillettes. Elle sursaute et recule vivement.

« Jo ! lui crie la voix du sergent Benton de l'extérieur. N'ayez crainte. Vous pouvez sortir. C'est le dispositif qu'a mis en place le Brigadier pour être certain que le Maître n'allait pas lui échapper encore une fois. »

Elle pointe son nez hors du vaisseau spatio-temporel, et regarde avec étonnement la demi douzaine d'armes automatiques dirigées vers le TARDIS.

« Le Docteur ne sera pas très content que vous ayez transformé son laboratoire en casemate », remarque-t-elle.


	7. Chapitre Sept

**Chapitre 7**

« Avancez tout droit vers moi. Il n'y a aucun obstacle entre nous. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, vous savez ?

– Je sais », grommelle le Maître.

Dès le premier jour, il a voulu commencer à se lever et marcher avec sa jambe prise dans son moule transparent et son torse dans un corset de la même matière. D'abord accroché au bras solide du Docteur, puis à celui un peu plus frêle de Jo. Maintenant, il s'y essaye seul.

Se guidant au son, il parcourt les quelques pas qui sépare son lit de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il arrive près d'elle, avant de lui tendre la main, elle fait un mouvement devant son visage. Il cligne des yeux et recule la tête.

« Vous commencez à y voir ! s'exclame-t-elle.

– Un peu, admet-il. Des ombres et des lumières. »

Si son élocution est encore embarrassée et bute sur les mots les plus compliqués, elle est devenue presque normale. Il passe beaucoup de temps à entraîner ses doigts à retrouver leur habileté. Ses progrès sont extrêmement rapides. Jo n'a pas eu besoin de lui donner la becquée. Elle aime autant ne pas avoir dû lui faire subir cette humiliation. Elle le connaît suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne le lui aurait pas pardonné.

Il s'arrête un moment la main appuyé sur l'épaule de Jo, pour se stabiliser, puis s'apprête à repartir dans l'autre sens. La compagne du Docteur le voit se frotter vivement l'œil gauche. Il ouvre et referme les paupières plusieurs fois.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demande Jo.

– Rien, rien du tout. Ça doit être une poussière. Dans cette vieillerie, ça ne m'étonne pas !

– Vous n'êtes pas très reconnaissant envers le Docteur. Avec tout ce qu'il fait pour vous ! »

Le Maître la repousse et clopine rapidement vers son lit. Elle le suit et l'oblige à se tourner vers elle. Il est trop affaiblit encore pour lui résister. Elle voit les larmes inonder ses yeux. Le gauche est injecté de sang.

« Docteur ! appelle-t-elle, un peu affolée.

– Ce n'est rien, grogne le Maître. Inutile de le déranger. »

Mais le Docteur n'est jamais loin, et il surgit dans l'infirmerie.

« Eh bien ! s'exclame-t-il. Je me doutais que ça ressortirait par là, mais c'est plus impressionnant que ce que j'imaginais. Attends, mon vieux, je vais t'enlever ça.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionne Jo.

– La pointe de silex. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Le corps rejette les particules qu'elle est devenue, et le canal lacrymal est la sortie la plus logique. »

Il guide le Maître vers le lit et le fait allonger sur le côté, malgré ses protestations.

« Seulement l'œil gauche ? demande-t-il.

– Oui, répond le Maître, avec une grimace. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire…

– Ne bouge plus », le coupe le Docteur.

À l'aide d'une minuscule poire en matière translucide, il fait tomber des gouttes bleues une à une sur le globe oculaire. Il récupère ce qui coule avec un linge blanc.

« Regarde, Jo. »

Il lui montre une trace noire sur le linge immaculé.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si petit, remarque-t-elle.

– Tout n'est pas encore sorti, probablement. C'est un incident qui va se répéter. »

**ooo**

Le lendemain, le Docteur et le Brigadier discutent du professeur Ginsberg.

« Nous n'avons rien trouvé, Docteur. Aucun signe de ce que vous nous avez décrit. Le sous-sol était net.

– Bien entendu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce vous découvriez quelque chose. Et que dit le professeur ?

– Il trouve ces accusations ridicules. Il affirme n'être pour rien dans tout ça. Où vous vous êtes trompé de maison, dit-il, ou vous tentez de le compromettre, piloté par ses ennemis politiques.

– Évidemment, soupire le Docteur. Je suppose que notre témoignage à tous les trois ne suffit pas.

– Tous les trois ? s'exclame le Brigadier. Tous les deux, seulement. Le témoignage du Maître n'est pas recevable. D'abord en tant que criminel. Ensuite parce qu'il est aveugle. Non, il nous aurait fallu des preuves concrètes et il n'y en a pas.

– Tiens, vous convenez qu'il n'y voit pas, maintenant ? remarque le Docteur, avec un sourire moqueur.

– Je… je… oui, en effet. Sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait subit tout ça, s'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Comment va-t-il, au fait ?

– Mieux. Il se remet doucement.

– Vous m'avertirez quand nous pourrons le transférer dans une prison, n'est-ce pas ? Ne prenez pas de risques !

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon vieux. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir disparaître dans la nature, croyez-moi !

– Maintenant, expliquez-moi pourquoi le professeur l'avait enlevé.

– Je vais vous rapporter exactement ma conversation avec le Maître, ce sera plus simple. »

**ooo**

_« Alors, dis-moi ce que voulait le professeur. Il s'est exposé à de graves accusations en agissant ainsi. Ce n'est certainement pas pour des peccadilles._

_– Il m'a demandé d'utiliser mon TARDIS pour modifier l'histoire._

_– Modifier l'histoire ? Rien que ça ! Commençons par le début. Comment était-il au courant de ton identité et de l'usage que l'on peut faire d'un TARDIS ? De l'existence même de ceux-ci, d'ailleurs._

_– Tu penses bien qu'il ne m'en a pas fait part ! Cependant, j'ai réussi à déduire qu'il avait des amis bien placés, qui l'ont renseigné sur ce malade très particulier que l'armée lui avait demandé d'examiner._

_– Je vois. Les dossiers d'UNIT ont fuités en haut lieu._

_– Exactement !_

_– Et quelles modifications voulait-il apporter à l'histoire de la Terre._

_– Permettre à Hitler de gagner la guerre. "Le Troisième Reich était une bénédiction pour l'Europe. Il n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps d'apporter tout le bénéfice d'une vraie politique rigoureuse au monde. Il faut changer ça !"_

_– Effrayant ! grimace le Docteur. Et tu as refusé ? Voilà qui m'étonne._

_– J'ai accepté ! Seulement…_

_– Seulement quoi ? s'impatiente le Docteur._

_– J'étais incapable d'accéder à sa demande, laisse finalement tomber le Maître._

_– Et pourquoi donc, mon vieux ? Il aurait suffit de lui indiquer les manœuvres à faire pour le fonctionnement du TARDIS, même si tu ne pouvais pas les faire toi-même._

_– Je… je ne me souviens plus où il est._

_– Tu as oublié l'emplacement de ton TARDIS ?_

_– Oui », avoue le Maître en lançant un regard furieux au Docteur._

_Regard qui se dirige une vingtaine de centimètres trop à droite du visage de celui-ci._

_« Oh, je vois ! Et il ne t'a pas cru, naturellement._

_– Naturellement, bougonne le Maître._

_– Le genre de chose dont tu es coutumier, fait remarquer le Docteur en souriant malicieusement._

_– Hum », grogne le Seigneur du Temps renégat._

**ooo**

Le Brigadier se renverse sur sa chaise. Il siffle doucement entre ses dents.

« Nous l'avons échappé belle, semble-t-il.

– Vous pouvez le dire ! affirme le Docteur. Ils auraient fait une belle paire de conspirateurs tous les deux, si le Maître n'avait pas eu des problèmes de mémoire, et si le professeur Ginsberg ne s'était pas montré si méfiant et entêté. »

Lethbridge-Stewart frissonne et murmure :

« Hitler qui gagne la guerre…

– Et qui établit le Troisième Reich et ses méthodes partout dans le monde. La Terre aurait été déclarée zone sinistrée dans toute la galaxie. »

**ooo**

Le Maître manque son verre de quelques millimètres. Jo prend l'objet et le dépose entre ses doigts.

« Je suis parfaitement capable d'y arriver seul ! proteste-t-il.

– Mais bien sûr, assure-t-elle en souriant. Ça ne va pas tarder, mais c'est encore un peu flou, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répond pas. Dans la cuisine du TARDIS, il est attablé devant le copieux repas qu'elle lui a préparé. Il s'arrête à la moitié de son assiette.

« Vous ne terminez pas ? s'enquiert-elle.

– Il y en avait trop, déclare-t-il. Vous voulez me gaver comme une oie ?

– Vous êtes maigre comme un coucou ! réplique-t-elle. Pour rester dans les comparaisons oisifères.

– Aviaires, corrige-t-il.

– Je ne parle pas d'avions, mais d'oiseaux, soupire-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Justement, quand on parle d'oiseaux, on dit "aviaires"… »

Le Docteur déguste son thé, en écoutant cette conversation avec amusement.

Il est habitué maintenant à ce genre d'échanges entre Jo et le Maître. Elle a tendance à le surprotéger. Lui, a hâte de retrouver une totale autonomie.

Elle est en bonne voie, d'ailleurs. Il a pu abandonner l'attelle, et il béquille lentement dans les couloirs de la machine spatio-temporelle. Il avait essayé d'en sortir, le premier jour où il avait retrouvé la liberté de sa jambe droite. Six déclics d'armes automatiques dont on enlève le cran de sûreté, l'avaient accueillis.

« Tu ferais mieux de revenir dans le TARDIS, mon vieux, l'avait averti le Docteur. Ils ne plaisantent pas, tu sais. Ils ont ordre d'ouvrir le feu si tu poses un seul pied au dehors. »

Il avait prudemment fait marche arrière.

Depuis, il ne s'approche plus des portes, surtout si elles sont ouvertes. Il réfrène son impatience en s'efforçant de guérir le plus vite possible. Ce qui prend le plus de temps, c'est la vue.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire. En réalité, il progresse tout aussi vite, mais il préfère qu'on le pense plus handicapé qu'il n'est. Le Docteur ne le surveillera pas d'aussi près, s'il considère qu'il n'est capable de distinguer que des images floues.

Comme il n'est plus nécessaire de le garder à l'infirmerie, il dispose d'une chambre, et y a déjà accumulé un certain nombre d'objets qui vont lui permettre de se fabriquer une arme. Assez primitive, mais suffisante pour ses projets d'évasion. Il se souvient également où est son TARDIS. Ou du moins, il commence à retrouver l'allure générale du lieu où il l'a parqué. Et il sait qu'il a sa forme de colonne dorique. En recoupant tout ça, il ne devrait pas avoir de mal à le situer.

Reste à finir de retrouver une bonne condition physique et à endormir la méfiance du Docteur. Il a déjà l'idée de la façon de s'y prendre. Pour ce qui est des soldats d'UNIT qui l'attendent à la porte du vaisseau spatio-temporel, il sait comment s'en charger, également. Son pistolet est presque prêt.

**ooo**

« Je commence à avoir du mal à faire croire au Brigadier que tu as encore besoin de soins, explique le Docteur. Jo joue le jeu, mais après six semaines, il se pose des questions. »

Le Docteur se gratte la nuque d'un air embarrassé. La conversation se tient dans la salle de commandes du TARDIS. Il est appuyé à la console et le Maître est debout devant lui.

« J'ai toujours des difficultés à y voir clair, argumente-t-il.

– Oui, mais plus rien qui justifie que tu n'ailles pas en prison. Je ne sais plus quoi inventer.

– D'accord. Livre-moi, alors. »

Il tend les mains comme pour qu'on lui passe des menottes. Le Docteur le regarde avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à une reddition si rapide. Il était déjà prêt à passer du temps à parlementer.

À vrai dire, il a aimé ces quelques semaines passées avec le Maître dans le TARDIS. Quand il ne cherche pas à vous tuer ou à conquérir la galaxie, c'est une compagnie agréable. Le Docteur n'a pas tellement envie de le voir partir, mais il est temps pour lui de se retrouver là où il doit être : dans une cellule solidement fermée au fin fond d'une prison d'état.

Il saisit les poignets du Maître et les serre doucement dans ses doigts.

« Allons-y, mon vieux », murmure-t-il.

Son ton manque totalement de conviction. Ses yeux bleus rencontrent les yeux verts. Il se sait parfaitement immunisé contre le pouvoir hypnotique de ceux-ci, cependant il n'arrive pas à détacher ses prunelles de celle de son congénère.

« N'essaye pas avec moi, bougonne-t-il, ça ne marche pas. »

**ooo**

Jo pousse la porte du TARDIS. Elle est toujours ouverte à son intention. Elle porte le panier dans lequel elle a mis le repas destiné au Seigneur du Temps renégat. Elle s'obstine à les lui préparer, bien que celui-ci l'ait assuré qu'il se contenterait parfaitement de l'ordinaire de la cantine de UNIT.

Elle s'arrête, bouche bée.

Le Maître et le Docteur sont enlacés dans une étreinte qui dépasse nettement le niveau de la simple amitié.

La jeune femme recule lentement et referme doucement le battant.

« Alors ça ! » balbutie-t-elle.

Autour d'elle, les sentinelles qui surveillent la machine et la sortie possible du dangereux criminel qu'elle contient, continuent leur veille indifférente.


	8. Chapitre Huit

**Chapitre 8**

Les lèvres du Maître sont douces sous celles du Docteur. Il a juste le temps de se dire qu'il doit garder la tête froide et toute sa méfiance, lorsqu'il sent le contact télépathique s'établir. Ce n'est jamais arrivé ! Autrefois oui, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, mais depuis ce n'est plus jamais arrivé ! L'esprit du Maître a toujours été une zone noire, complètement fermée. Là, il s'ouvre devant lui et le laisse entrer sans restriction.

Le contact physique n'est rien sans ce contact mental. C'est un plaisir superficiel, presque mort. En tout cas, à peine plus agréable que la satisfaction de goûter un bon plat et moins que celle d'une légère ivresse après un verre de millésime rare.

D'un pas hésitant, sans interrompre leurs caresses, les deux hommes se dirigent vers une des chambres. N'importe laquelle. La première qui vient fera l'affaire. Avec une impatience fébrile, ils se déshabillent l'un l'autre, sans cesser d'entrelacer leurs esprits. Celui du Docteur reçoit la visite d'abord prudente, puis délicate de celui du Maître.

Cette exploration mutuelle accompagne et exalte celle de leurs corps. Le contact de leurs intellects accroît la sensualité de celui de leurs peaux.

Le lien télépathique devient une part d'eux-mêmes. Ils ne sont plus deux entités qui se cherchent dans une danse hésitante et indécise. Ils ne sont plus qu'un. Un seul esprit, un seul être de chair qui fusionne avec passion. Jusqu'à l'explosion finale qui les anéantit.

Saturé d'endorphines, le Docteur sombre dans un profond sommeil, le corps du Maître blotti au creux du sien.

**ooo**

Le Docteur se réveille doucement. Il sourit, les yeux encore fermés. La nuit a été… surprenante. Avec un soupir de bien-être, il veut enlacer son compagnon. Mais ses bras ne rencontrent pas de corps tiède à ses côtés. Mais ce qui est pire, c'est qu'il ne sent plus son esprit. Il se redresse brusquement. La pièce est vide. Il se lève rapidement, s'habille en hâte. Il gagne la chambre du Maître, tout en finissant de boutonner sa chemise. Personne.

« Fichtre ! Fichtre ! Fichtre ! » marmonne-t-il.

Personne dans la salle de commandes non plus. Ni dans l'infirmerie. Un tour rapide dans les autres pièces que fréquente habituellement son confrère Seigneur du Temps, ne donne pas plus de résultats. Les tentatives de contact télépathique ne rencontrent également que le néant.

Il revient dans la chambre, et commence à la fouiller. Il trouve des morceaux d'appareillages et des outils. Il grommelle des jurons. Cette vérification, il aurait dû la faire déjà depuis longtemps. Croyant son congénère toujours mal voyant, il ne s'est pas montré assez soupçonneux.

Finalement, il se dirige vers la porte extérieure. Il a peur de ce qu'il va trouver de l'autre côté. Il pousse un gémissement de désespoir, lorsqu'il aperçoit les six soldats affalés sur ou à côté de leurs armes.

« C'est de ma faute, soupire-t-il. Je sais bien pourtant qu'il ne fait jamais rien au hasard, que tout est calculé ! »

Il s'approche du premier et vérifie son pouls. À sa grande surprise, l'homme est toujours vivant. Un ronflement bref et sonore lui apprend que son camarade de droite l'est aussi. Il recueille dans le cou du troisième une mince épine empennée. Il la renifle, puis en frotte la pointe et porte son doigt à sa bouche. Le produit est un anesthésiant puissant, mais dont l'effet ne se fait sentir qu'au bout de quelques minutes.

Il continue sa route dans les locaux de l'organisation militaire. À chaque pas, il se heurte à des personnes endormies. Il hoche la tête en souriant. Mais son sourire s'évanouit, lorsqu'il se rappelle qu'il va devoir annoncer à la nouvelle au Brigadier.

**ooo**

« Voyons, Docteur, comment a-t-il pu vous échapper ! s'écrie celui-ci, furieux.

– Je… heu… je me suis laissé… distraire, répond le Docteur, d'un air embarrassé.

– Distraire ? Que voulez-vous dire, distraire ? »

Lethbridge-Stewart regarde Jo pour essayer de comprendre. La jeune femme rougit légèrement en songeant à la scène qu'elle a surprise dans le TARDIS. Le Brigadier interprète différemment son émotion. Ses yeux s'agrandissent.

« Oh, murmure-t-il confus. Je vois. »

Jo ouvre la bouche pour protester qu'elle n'est pour rien dans cette histoire, mais elle la referme aussitôt. Elle se voit difficilement expliquer au Brigadier, quel est celui qui a distrait le Docteur et de quelle façon. Son esprit très traditionnaliste n'y résisterait pas. Elle préfère endosser la faute que de faire s'écrouler son monde.

Quelques instants plus tard, une fois le Brigadier parti, le Docteur lui chuchote :

« Merci, Jo.

– Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, vous savez, lui réplique-t-elle. Mais pour lui, explique-t-elle en désignant la porte par où vient de disparaître le militaire. Il n'aurait pas compris.

– Merci quand même », insiste le Seigneur du Temps.

Puis il ajoute :

« Tu sais, tu me demandais l'autre fois si le Maître n'allait pas me montrer un peu de reconnaissance pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Eh bien, d'une certaine façon, il l'a fait.

– Comment ça, Docteur ?

– Il s'est évadé sans laisser une seule victime derrière lui. De sa part, c'est un sacré remerciement ! »

**ooo**

« Disparue ? Comment disparue ? Une maison ne disparaît pas comme ça. Ne soyez pas ridicule !

– Que se passe-t-il, Lethbridge-Stewart ?

– Ah Docteur, vous êtes là ! Mes hommes m'informent que la maison du professeur Ginsberg a disparue.

– Vos hommes, Brigadier ?

– Oui, je fais surveiller le professeur, au cas où le Maître voudrait s'en prendre à lui. Une nouvelle occasion de le coincer.

– Bonne initiative, mon vieux. Un peu tardive à mon avis, mais bonne quand même. Et alors ?

– Eh bien, le garde de cette nuit m'a appelé pour m'informer que la maison vient de disparaître sous ses yeux. "Une seconde elle était là, la seconde après, elle n'y était plus". Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit. »

Le Docteur réprime difficilement un sourire.

« Ça vous fait rire, Docteur ? s'insurge le Brigadier.

– Excusez-moi. Non, pas du tout. C'est tout à fait tragique, au contraire. Ce pauvre professeur, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. D'un autre côté, s'attaquer au Maître… il l'a un peu cherché. »

**ooo**

Le professeur Ginsberg se réveille avec une méchante gueule de bois, ce matin-là.

« Hum, grogne-t-il. J'ai trop bu au club, hier soir. »

Il en est ainsi depuis l'échec de son grand projet. Le mélange de colère, de déception et de peur qui en était résulté, l'amenait à consommer plus d'alcool que d'habitude.

Les yeux encore fermés à cause du mal de tête, il tente de se lever, mais le sol a pris une pente surprenante, et il glisse vers la porte sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ce n'est qu'arrimé au chambranle, qu'il prend le risque d'entrouvrir les paupières. Les murs penchent à 30° environ.

« Que diable… » murmure le professeur.

Il parvient difficilement à ramper jusqu'à la fenêtre, et en écarte les rideaux. La vue qui s'étend de l'autre côté n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il aperçoit d'habitude de sa chambre. Le paysage est un chaos de rochers rougeâtres et de flaques d'eau brun-jaunes. Une brume fuligineuse flotte sur cette désolation.

Il soulève la vitre et se met à tousser. Cela sent fortement le souffre, et il peine à respirer. Il tente de refermer, mais ses doigts n'arrivent pas à accrocher le rebord de bois. Le peu d'air qui était emprisonné dans sa maison, s'échappe en quelques secondes. Il bascule à travers l'ouverture. Ses mains pataugent dans le liquide brûlant, tandis que ses jambes battent l'air, à la recherche d'un point d'appui.

Il réussi presque à regagner l'intérieur, mais son torse reste dehors. De toute façon maintenant, dedans ou dehors c'est la même chose. L'atmosphère, composée essentiellement d'azote, de gaz carbonique et de divers autres gaz, contient très peu d'oxygène. Pas suffisamment en tout cas pour un organisme évolué comme celui d'un être humain.

Dans son TARDIS, qui a pris la forme d'un des rochers rougeâtres des environs, le Maître regarde le professeur mourir de lente suffocation, un peu plus de deux milliards d'années avant d'être né. Un fin sourire satisfait éclaire son visage.


End file.
